When Pony is Bored
by Jack Frost the Frost Child
Summary: A series of one-shots where Pony introduces new games to our favorite greasers! I have a major writer's block for my other stories so I decided to write this while it clears away! Its only T cause of some language and the games, oh and if you know any other games like this one please send me the name and rules!
1. Chapter 1

Marry,Fuck, Kill

I know I should be working on my other stories, but I have a writer's block. So I decided to write this to try to get rid of it! Read and enjoy, I hope.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders if I did, Cherry would have died.

_~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~_

Pony sighed in boredom, it was a Saturday afternoon and he had nothing to do. He had read all his books, and he didn't feel like watching a movie or some inane cartoon.

Pony shifted his gaze lazily around, the gang was all here. Johnny was in a corner just looking at the TV with hazy eyes, Dally was next to him for once not in the mood for any fights or trouble.

Soda, Steve and Two-bit were playing some poker each cheating in their own way, trying to outdo the other. Darry was idly reading his newspaper, a little bored as well.

Pony sighed again, he needed something to kill his boredom otherwise he might kill someone!

Ponyboy suddenly froze, gaining the gang's attention they looked at their youngest who gave a rather innocent smile; one that they would later come to fear.

It was a smile that said Pony just got an idea that would surely traumatize them.

"What'cha smiling at kid?" Steve asked looking a bit concerned at the youngest.

What he didn't expect was for the youngest Curtis to give him a wide smile," Hey Steve? You want to play a game?" Pony said it so innocently that it made them shudder a bit. It sounded like something a child from a horror movie would say.

Steve looked confused but Darry answered for him," Sure Pony, what's the game?"

If it was possible Pony smiled wider," It's rather simple it called 'Marry, Fuck, Kill'. You dish out three names and you have ta choose who you're gonna kill, marry or fuck. I'll show ya, Soda would you marry fuck or kill Angela, Curly, or Evie?"

The group turned their wide eyes at Soda who looked a bit pale," Uh..," for once it seemed Soda was a bit lost for words but answered quickly," I'd kill Curly, marry Evie and fuck Angela."

The group stared shocked as Pony giggled a little," See?! It's easy now its Soda's turn to ask someone."

Soda looked a bit confused but asked," Steve," his best friend snapped his head at him in slight betrayal," Screw,Marry, Kill, Randy the soc, Tim, and.. um Sylvia."

Dally looked sharply at Steve, he better choose wisely otherwise he'd kill the boy.

Steve was sweating a little while the others looked amused, they were actually starting to like the game.

"Um.. I'd kill the soc, marry Sylvia and fuck Tim." The gang looked at the greaser gaping. When suddenly Pony broke out laughing, this was going better than he hoped!

Meanwhile the gang slowly scooted away from the obviously insane greaser.

"What?!" Steve snapped.

"You'd fuck Tim and not Sylvia?" Pony gasped out between his laughter.

"Well Dally would kill me if I slept with his girl, just cause I'll be fucking Tim doesn't mean I have to be sober."

The gang thought about it, and they could sort of see the logic in that.

"Alright smart-ass," Pony looked up from his laughing knowing Steve was talking to him," Angela, Johnny, and Soda."

Steve looked at the young greaser with vengeance coming off him in waves. Thinking he had the greaser in a corner, which is why he and the others were shocked when Pony answered immediately.

"I'd kill Soda, fuck Angela and marry Johnny-cake." The older boys stared at the young teen in shock.

Pony sighed," I can't marry or fuck my brother that's just gross, plus just cause I marry Johnny means we gotta do anythin'."

Johnny gained some color back, looking relieved even though this was a metaphorical game. Pony suddenly smiled evilly at the others, making them gulp a bit.

Just as Pony opened his mouth, the door slammed open. The greaser gang snapped their heads toward the door, thankful that they were saved momentarily from Pony.

And in came walking...

_~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~_

Yes I know that it's short, but it 7:30 in the morning on a Saturday! That and cause I don't know who I should bring in for this! I was thinking of either bringing in the Shepherds, that includes Angela, or Randy,Cherry and Marcia. Or a few of each.

This is mostly going to be One-shots but the next chapter will be a continuation of this! Oh if you guys know any fun games like this please tell me! I really want to bring in some funny and embarrassing games!

Thanks, please review!


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**All my stories will be on temporary hold, due to the fact that I'm sick and my mind decided to take a vacation. So I'll update when I feel better and once I finish hunting down my brain.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Jack Frost the Frost Child**


	3. Chapter 3

Truth or Dare

I know I should be working on my other stories, but I have a writer's block. So I decided to write this to try to get rid of it! Read and enjoy, I hope.

**Special thanks to Crystalteen for the Bloody Mary idea!**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Outsiders if I did, Cherry would have died.

_~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~_

Tim looked from one greaser to the next watching the Curtis gang shift uneasily, whether because it was him or not; Tim didn't know.

Suddenly the youngest, Ponyboy, _smiled_ and for some reason Tim felt really, really scared for his life. Which didn't make sense as far as he knew the kid wouldn't hurt a fly, unless they hurt him first.

So he smiled roughly back, ignoring his fight or flight instinct; he would later come to regret putting himself and his little brother in this madness.

"Hey Curly! Tim." Pony smiled brightly at the brothers, "You guys want to play too?"

Curly never one to back down agreed, and Tim sat down if only to watch after his boneheaded brother.

"So what'cha playin'?" The younger shepherd asked his friend.

"We were playin' Marry, Fuck, Kill, but now I want ta play a different game."

Everyone looked at Pony hoping it wouldn't be as awful as the last.

"Truth or Dare."

The two older Curtis brothers groaned, they'd played it before with Pony and he was scarily _good_.Pony deviously that suddenly made the older greasers afraid, but they pushed that feeling away.

Pony couldn't possibly want to hurt them right? _RIGHT? _

"Okay," Pony looked around the room trying to decide who would be his first victim, " Dally, truth or dare?"

Dally snapped his head up glaring at the young Curtis hoping it would get him to pick someone else. Sadly Pony had become immune to that look.

Dally scowled but bit out,"Dare" he almost regretted it once he saw that smile on the young teen's face.

"I dare you, to go outside and run around the block screaming that you're gonna marry Sylvia."

Everyone's head snapped to look at Dally, wanting to know if he would really do it.

Dally looked torn if he did the dare it would ruin a bit of his reputation, however this was a matter of pride. He would not get beaten by a little 14 year old kid.

"Fine" Dally growled out, the greasers looked on shock written across his face as he ran out of the house shouting, "I'M GONNA MARRY SYLVIA!"

The whole neighborhood seemed to have stopped in shock, as they watched Dallas Winston the toughest greaser just admit that he was settling down with a broad. By the time Dally came back everyone was either still staring incredulously at the door or just laughing their asses off.

Dally huffed, shoving Two-Bit off his chair and sat down sending them a glare; it quieted down that they only let out a snicker here and there.

"Hey Superman! Truth or Dare?"

Dally's eyes were daring Darry to pick, and for once the oldest Curtis wasn't afraid to admit that he was scared. Deciding to go with the safest Darry slowly answered.

"Truth."

Everyone quieted down wanting to know what Dally would ask the oldest greaser, and judging by Dally's mischievous smile it was going to be _good. _

"It true you screamed during that movie _Fun house_?"

Everyone stopped as they looked at the man as he nodded incredulously, how could he find that scary? It was freaking hilarious is what it was!

First it started with Tim's sniggering, followed by Pony's chuckling, Two-bit was the one who broke and started full on hysterical laughter. It took half an hour to get the group to stop laughing and by the end Darry was an interesting shade of red.

Deciding to get revenge Darry glared at the one who first broke the laughter out.

"Two-bit. Truth or Dare"

Said greaser got a bit pale under the man's glare.

"Uh...Dare?"

Pony suddenly had an _awfully mean _idea. Smiling a bit too evilly, Pony leaned forward and whispered something into his oldest brother's ear. Two-bit had a sense of dread falling over him.

Darry grinned at his youngest brother ruffling his hair," Thanks buddy."

Pony smiled up at his brother, greenish-grey eyes twinkling happily before quietly slipping away as the groups attention shifted to Darry.

"I dare you to go do that Bloody Mary thing in front of the mirror and everythin'."

"Are you serious?"

Darry just smirked, not going to reveal his plan.

Two-bit rolled his eyes, but walked to the bathroom of the Curtis household.

Closing the door behind him, the blonde lit the few candles that were surrounding the the room. Turning off the lights, he looked at the mirror and spoke.

"Bloody Mary."

He spun and faced the mirror once again, a sense of fear forming in the pit of his stomach. A little more fearfully he repeated.

"Bloody Mary."

He spun once again, looking at the mirror in fear he swore he saw a hint of red hands. Taking an unsteady breath he whispered once more.

"Bloody Mary."

Stillness, and Two-bit felt his growing sense of unease fade away. Smiling confidently once again he gave a slightly relieved laugh, just as he turned to head out a cold breath was felt on his ear.

The boy's breath left him as a red hand slowly descended on his shoulder, a feminine voice whispered.

"Thank you."

_~Outside the door~_

Sodapop looked at his older brother taking in the smug expression and knowing smirk on his face.

"Alright Dar what are you planning?"

An innocent expression was plastered onto the dark haired man's face, feigning hurt Darry placed a hand on his heart.

"Me? What do ya mean Soda? I didn't do nothin' but someone will."

Shooting the man a confused yet amused look, a question in his eyes.

The blue eyed man smirked and cryptically responded to the unasked question.

"Wait for it"

A scream rippled the air, Two-bit banged the door open and sped toward the living room, diving behind the sofa all the while screaming.

"BLOODY MARY'S REAL! SHE'S FREAKING REAL! SAVE ME!"

A young laugh startled the boys, as a figure moved out of the bathroom. A long flowing _something_ covering the figure, Pony stepped into the light a cheeky smile on his lips.

The gang surveyed the youngest of the group taking in his overlarge white T-shirt and what appeared to be tomato juice on his hands. The gang quickly figured out what had happened and gave an uproarious laughter at the gobsmacked teen hidden behind the sofa.

Two-bit's confusion and curiosity had him looking over the sofa and spotting the young teen's attire the boy scowled.

"It ain't funny!"

The group just laughed all the harder some falling to the floor peals of laughter slipping from their mouths.

One thing was for sure Two-bit vowed revenge!

_~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~~Outsiders~Outsiders~Outsiders~_

So what do you guys think? How will Two-bit get his revenge? If you have any ideas for me post them or send them to me its greatly appreciated! Please review!

~ Jack Frost the Frost Child


End file.
